La blessure de l'amour
by dragon tears1
Summary: [FINI] Il ne suffit que d'une seule fois pour que notre vie devienne un enfer.Lily le sait,quand son mari la frappe,une fois,qui se repetera.Elle va voir James,qui sera a ses coter,pour vaincre son mari..
1. Default Chapter

Le commencent.  
  
Une porte claqua.Un homme prit sa voiture et partie en trombe.A l'intérieur de la maison, dans la chambre principale, une dame était sur le lit et pleurait toute les larmes de son corps.Ses cheveux,d'un roux flamboyants,était éparpiller sur son oreiller.  
  
Des vase était casser.Les bureaux renverser.Le miroir qui avait était beau , était maintenant briser en des millier de morceaux.  
  
La jeune épouse de 20 ans continuait de pleurer.Elle avait des bleu dans le dos, sur les jambes et un dans la figure.  
  
C'était la première fois qu'il faisait une colère comme ça.La première fois, qu'il cassait des vases.La premières fois qu'il la battait.  
  
La battait.  
  
Quand elle l'avait vu lancer le vase par terre,elle avait été surprise.Mais quand il l'avait frappé,ce fut le choc totale. Et tout ça c'était passer a cause d'une connerie..  
  
Flashback :  
  
-Jonh? cria Lily.John? Il n'y a plus de papier de toilette en haut!En monterais tu s'il-te -plait?  
  
-Descend et vient en chercher!cria Jonh.Je travaille!  
  
-Aller!Amène m'en !Tu est juste a coter!  
  
-OUTAIN JE VIENS DE TE DIRE QUE JE TRAVAILLAIS!t'ES SOURDE OU QUOI?  
  
-Ca va! Mais ne vient pas brailler tout a l'heure parce qu'il n'y en a plus!  
  
Plus tard dans la soirée.  
  
-Lily?Cria John.Lily Bordel y'a plus de papier de toilette!Va m'en chercher!  
  
-Vas-y toi-même! Je te l'ai dit tout a l'heure!Mais ta pas voulu m'écouter.  
  
Elle l'entendit jurer.L'entendit venir jusqu'à leurs chambre.Le vit ouvrir la porte rageusement.  
  
-Tu vas m'écouté femme!  
  
-Femme?Depuis quand m'appelle tu ainsi?  
  
-VA M'EN CHERCHER!  
  
-Répond a ma question!  
  
Elle le vit serrer la machoire.Il s'approcha d'elle.Il avait une lueur démente dans les yeux.Elle recula.  
  
-Tu as peur? Peur de quoi?dit il.  
  
Elle ne répondit pas,mais recula a nouveau.  
  
-RÉPOND MERDE!  
  
Il frappa un vase qui était sur une table.Il s'avanca de nouveau.Elle mit un bureau entre eux.  
  
-Mais qu'est ce qui t'arrive?dit Lily.Tu n'est pas toi-même!  
  
-NE ME DIT PAS QUI JE SUIS!  
  
Il renversa le bureau.Lily cria.Elle sauta par-dessus le lit.Lui,le tassa durement.Elle essaya de sortir mais il se planta devant elle.La prit durement par les bras.  
  
-Alors?Tu as peur de quoi?  
  
Lily tremblait.Elle ne pouvait pas émettre un son.Il la secoua violamment.  
  
-ALORS?  
  
Toujours,elle ne pouvait rien dire.On aurait dit que sa voix c'était enfui.La laissant ici.  
  
-RÉPOND BORDEL!  
  
Il leva la main et frappa.Il frappa de nouveau.Il n'arrêtait pas.Sa faisait mal.Très mal.Il la secouait.La lanca contre le miroir.  
  
-ARRÊTE!cria t-elle.  
  
-RÉPOND!  
  
Il la relanca de nouveau.Elle tomba contre un bureau.Il frappa encore et encore t'elle une machine.  
  
-ALORS TU VA RÉPONDRE?  
  
-DE TOI!J,ai peur de toi..fini t-elle en pleurant.  
  
Les sourcil de John se levèrent,surpris.Puis il regarda son entourage,les dégâts qu'il avait fait.Puis il la regarda elle.Elle avait une joue enflé et des bleu partout.Il la lâcha.  
  
-Je..Je suis désoler.  
  
Puis il partit.La laissant la.Elle se jetta sur le lit et pleura.  
  
Endflsahback.  
  
Lily releva la tête.Elle n'allait pas rester.Elle allait coucher chez son meilleur ami.James Potter.Elle savait qu'il l'accueillerais.Alors elle se leva,ne prit même pas le temps de s'habiller,elle coura le plus vite qu'elle le pouvait et parti chez lui.Elle ne voulait pas être la quand John reviendrait.Il l'avait battue.  
  
Mais pourquoi??  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
Ok! Ca c'était juste le prologue!Mais jespère que ca vous a plus!  
  
Je pense bien que les que les autes chap vont être plus long!tout dépend de mon inspiration!lol!  
  
Lisez mes autres fic :LE MÉDAILLON DE L'IMMORTALITÉ(qui est fini!)  
  
Et :SI MA VIE AURAIT ÉTÉ AINSI!  
  
MERCI ET DITE MOI SI SA VOUS A PLUS!  
  
REVIEWWWWWWWWWWWWW! 


	2. Je serai toujours la

Dans tes temps de malheur, Vient me voir, Et je serais toujours la, Pour toi.  
  
***dragon tears***  
  
James était dans son salon,écoutant la télévision.Dans coups dans sa porte d'entrée le fit ce lever.Quand il ouvra la porte,il resta surpris.Lily,couverte de bleu,se tenait devant lui.  
  
-Lily? Bon sang mais qu'est ce qui tes arrivé? Demanda t-il choquer.  
  
Elle leva des yeux plein de douleur sur lui.  
  
-J..je..je.  
  
Elle ne fini pas sa phrase,car elle perdit connaissance.Il la rattrapa juste a temps.La prit dans ses bras et ferma la porte.Il se dirigea vers sa chambre,la déposa sur le lit et sorti,la laissant ce reposer.  
  
Il decendit a la cuisine,se prit du coke.Que c'était il passer? Pourquoi était elle couverte de bleu?? Elle ne pouvait pas savoir fait tout sa seulement en tombant.C'était sure et certains!Mais que c'était il passer??  
  
Il ce dirigea vers le salon, et s'endormit sur le sofa.Quand il ce réveilla,un parfum lui parvint au narine.Des ?ufs!!!Il se leva et se dirigea dans la cuisine.  
  
Il vit Lily faire le petit déjeuner.  
  
-Salut! Fit il.  
  
-Salut.dit elle.  
  
-Alors de quoi tu voulais me parler hier?  
  
Elle mit deux assiettes pleine d'?ufs,de jambon et de bacon sur la table.Elle s'assit et lui fit signe de s'asseoir.  
  
-Alors? Dit il en s'asseyant.  
  
-Je suis vraiment désoler pour hier.  
  
Elle prit une pause.  
  
-Merci de m'avoir fait rentré.  
  
Autre pause.  
  
-J'ai bien dormi.  
  
Encore une pause.  
  
-Je voulais te dire que.  
  
Pause.Non mais! Elle a bientôt fini avec ses pause??Je peux plus attendre!Je dois savoir!!!!!!!pensa t-il.  
  
-Viens en au but p'tite fleurs. Lui dit il.  
  
-Ok.(elle prit une grande respiration.) Je suis venu ici hier parce que..parce que j'ai peur .j'ai peur James! John est devenu fou hier pour un rien!et..et..  
  
Sa phrase s'étouffa dans ses pleurs.James se leva de sa chaise,inquiet et la serra contre lui.Elle se sentit relaxer.Ce sentit en sécurité dans ses bras musclé.Il la serrait,mais tendrement.Elle se sentait protéger du monde protéger de tout.De sa douleur,de sa peine ,de John.  
  
Elle releva la tête,et le vit la regarder avec inquiétude.Aussitôt,elle essuya ses larmes.Elle essaya de se dégager,ne pas paraître fable,mais il ne la laissa pas partir.  
  
-Il ma..ma battue,James.John ma battue.  
  
Il la lâcha brutalement.  
  
-Pardon? Dit il,les sourcil froncés.  
  
-Il ma battue.  
  
-Oh ma pauvre p'tite fleur!  
  
Il la prit dans ses bras a nouveau.Et elle pleura de nouveau.  
  
-Je ne le laisserai pas te faire du mal!dit il.  
  
Je le sais.dit elle mentalement.  
  
Une semaine passa et personne ne vit ou n'entendit parler de John.Lily et James s'était beaucoup rapproché et Lily cru même que son kick de jeune fille soit revenu.Et oui!Lily avait aimer l'indestructible James Potter,comme l'avait surnommé les fille de son école,quand elle avait 16 ans.Mais il n'avait jamais retourné le sentiment.  
  
Elle souriait de nouveau,sa avait prit beaucoup de temps et de dure travail pour James,mais elle souriait maintenant.  
  
Malheureusement sa terreur revint,quand la porte sonna et qu'elle alla ouvrir.Elle avait le sourire au lèvres en ouvrant la porte(merci a James!)mais il tomba tout de suite en voyant la personne a la porte.  
  
-John? Murmura t-elle.  
  
-Bonjour bébé.dit il .  
  
-lily qui est a la...  
  
James venait voir qui était a la porte.Il ne finit pas sa phrase en voyant Jonh a la porte.  
  
-Tu fais quoi ici toi? Lui demanda t-il rudement.  
  
-Je viens chercher ma femme.dit l'autre.  
  
-Quoi? Mais sa va pas dans ta tête?? Tu la battue et tu crois qu'elle va venir te voire?  
  
-Tais toi! Ce n'est pas ti que je suis venu voir! Lily.  
  
Il la regarda,la suppliant.Elle ne pouvait pas résister a ce regard ,avant,mais maintenant elle essaya de le combattre.  
  
-Quoi? Fit elle.  
  
-reviens je t'en prit.  
  
James fit un pas en avant,mais Lily l'arrêta.  
  
-Et pourquoi je ferais sa??  
  
-J'ai besoin de toi! Je ne le referai plus je te le jure!Je ne savai pas ce que je faisais! Je t'en prit.reviens..  
  
Il avait les larmes au yeux.Peut-être pensait il vraiment ce qu'il disait.Peut-être ne le referais t-il plus ce qu'il lui avait fait.Elle décida de lui donner une autre chance,croyant qu'il pouvait changer.Croyant qu'il le ferait.  
  
-Je viens.  
  
John sourit et James fronca les sourcils,fesant le pas en avant.  
  
-Lily! Tu ne peut pas retourner avec lui!!Il te battra de nouveau!Je sais que tu veut lui donner une seconde chance,et parfois ses la bonne chose a faire!Mais pas dans ses cas si Lily.Ni retourne pas.  
  
-J'y vais James.Sa va bien aller.Tu verras.  
  
Elle prit sa bourse et se tourna pour partir.James lui prit le bras et lui dit :  
  
-Si quelque chose tourne mal,tu est toujours la bienvenue.Je serai toujours la pour toi p'tite fleur.  
  
Lily le regarda.Elle fit signe quelle avait comprit et parti.James les regarda.  
  
Il savait qu'elle aurait besoin d'aide.Peut -être pas maintenant.Mais plus tard oui.  
  
Quand on frappe une fois, on ne peut plus s'arrêter.  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
Voilaaaaaaaaaaaa!merci pour vos review!wow!!  
  
Aimeriez vous que je vous reponde???  
  
Anyway!  
  
Reviewwwwwwwwwww! 


	3. Malgré les menaces

Dring dring.  
  
Le téléphone sonna.Lily savait qui serait au bout de la ligne.Il n'avait fait que sa,appeler ce mois-ci.Elle décrocha.  
  
-Oui allô? Dit-elle.  
  
-Lily?C'est James.  
  
-Je le savais!  
  
-Ah! Alors sa va?  
  
-Oui James sa va.  
  
-Tu est sure?  
  
-James écoute!Je sais que tu t'en fait pour moi!Mais arrête de t'en faire.Il ne ma pas retoucher!  
  
-Ok alors.Mais si il y a un problème,je suis la d'accord?  
  
-Je sais tout ca!  
  
-Alors bye.  
  
-Bye!  
  
Elle raccrocha.Elle se retourna et fit le saut.John se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte.  
  
-Seigneur! Tu ma fait une de ses peurs!lui dit elle en souriant.  
  
-Qui c'était?dit il,il ne souriait pas.  
  
-Un ami.  
  
-C'était ce gars c'est ca? Celui que t'aimais plus que moi en sixième année?  
  
-Oui et alors?  
  
-Pourquoi il ne fait qu'appeler c'est dernier temps?Ou devrait je dire mois.  
  
-et bien..il veut avoir de mes nouvelles.  
  
-Bien sur.Et..il veut peut-être autre chose hein?Qu'il a déjà eu..  
  
Il marcha vers elle,croche.  
  
-De quoi tu parle?Mais bon sang! Tu est soûl!  
  
-Tu as coucher avec lui?hein?dit il en criant.Pourquoi tu me fais sa??Pourquoi??  
  
Il s'écroula.Elle essaya de le mettre sur le lit mais il était trop lourd.Alors elle appela James.  
  
-Allô?  
  
-James?  
  
-Lily??Ca va??  
  
-Euh..j'ai besoin d'aide.  
  
Elle entendit le téléphone tomber puis plus rien.  
  
-James?  
  
Rien.  
  
-James??  
  
CLAC!!Lily cria.Elle se retourna pour se trouver face a face avec James.  
  
-BON SANG!ah! Ne me fait plus jamais sa!  
  
-Est-ce que ca va?Où tes blesser?Il ta fais mal??  
  
-James..James..JAMES!Bon.Il ne ma rien fait! Il est rentrée soûl.Et enfin il est tomber par terre et je peut pas le mettre sur notre lit!  
  
James la regarda les sourcils lever.  
  
-C'est tout?dit il.  
  
-Oui.  
  
-Tu veut seulement que je le mettes dans le lit?  
  
-Oui..  
  
James rit et avec l'aide de Lily mirent John dans le lit.Ensuite il s'assirent dans les sofa( 2) de la chambre et parlèrent du bon vieux temps.  
  
-Et tu te souviens de la fois ou John était furieux parce qu'il croyait que je t'avais embrasser?dit Lily en riant.  
  
-Ouais!Seigneur qu'il en avait fait une scène!  
  
-Oui.Mais il ne ma pas parler pendant une semaine.Alors j'ai payer..  
  
-Alors fesons ce que nous avons supposément fait,vu que tu a payer.  
  
Lily le regarda,le yeux intérogateur.Lui il se rapprocha.Entrouvra les lèvres.Elle avait le c?ur qui battait.Elle entrouvrat les lèvres aussi.  
  
Ils se frôlèrent les lèvres.Puis s'embrassèrent.  
  
-JE LE SAVAIS!  
  
Ils relevèrent la tête en un temps record.Sur le lit,John les regardait avec un regard plein de rage.  
  
Il (John) ce leva ,prit James par le col et l'emmena en bas.  
  
-JONH!JONH!LÂCHE LE!cria Lily.  
  
-FOU MOI LA PAIX TOI!lui cria t-il en la poussant hors de son chemin.  
  
Il colla James a un mur et frappa.  
  
-Si tu t'approche d'elle a nouveau, tu crève.Comprit?Elle est a moi! A moi seule!!  
  
Il le prit de nouveau et le lanca dehors.  
  
-SI TU REVIENS,TU COURS A TA PERTE!ET JE NE DONNE PAS DE SECONDE CHANCE MOI!cria John.  
  
Il claqua la porte.James se cacha tout de suite en arrière d'un buisson et attendit.  
  
John se tourna vers Lily.  
  
-Toi.  
  
Lily mangea la plus belle raclée de sa vie,pendant que l'autre sortait prendre un coup.  
  
Laissant sa femme au désespoir,pleurant de nouveau toute les larme de son corps.  
  
*************************************************************** RÉPONSE AU REVIEWS!!!!  
  
AMY EVANS : salut! Merci beaucoup!!!Lily est retourné avec son mari,parce qu'elle passait que tout le monde a le droit a une seconde chance!  
  
MONA-POTTER :merci!!Hey j'ai une amie qui s'appelle mona!! Lol!  
  
HERMIDARK :merci beaucoup!!merci aussi pour avoir reviewer dans le médaillon de l'immortalité!  
  
LUNENOIRE :bien dit!!!!!  
  
ARANEL MORTICA BLACK :lol!merci!Je lit ta fic miss black?!c bon!  
  
COCCCINELLE-ROUGE13:Merci!ben voila! Je te repond !lol !merci pour mon autre fic !!  
  
LUNATICA :je vous laisse de meme beaucoup souvent tu va voir !Il a pas prit sa baguette parce qu'il a une idée en tête !tu va voir !!  
  
J'AI UNE FIC ÉCOEURANTE A VOUS DIRE DE LIRE!!!!!!!!  
  
ELLE S'APPELLE : LEÇON POUR LA VIE ET C'EST RÈS TRÈS BON!  
  
L'AUTEUR EST : MALALOU!  
  
ALLER VOIR!  
  
REVIEW SVP! 


	4. Tu reste et m'aime

James vit John sortir de la maison.Il se mit plus profond dans les buissons.Quand son auto fut loin, il sortit doucement,on voyait toujours l'auto.Puis il entra dans la maison.  
  
Lily était par terre,baigner dans son propre sang.James se précipita vers elle.  
  
-Lily? Dit-il doucement.  
  
Elle leva des yeux plein de douleurs sur lui a nouveau.Son c?ur lui fit mal.  
  
-Ca va aller Lily.Je ne te laisserai pas une minute de plus ici.dit il.  
  
Il la prit dans ses bras,essayant le plus possible de ne pas lui faire mal.Puis transplana chez lui.  
  
Lily se réveilla quelque heure plus tard,toute ses plaies avait guérie.  
  
-Ca va mieux?demanda James  
  
-Oui un peu.  
  
-Je ne te laisse plus retourner la bas.dit il.  
  
Lily vit qu'il ne blaguait pas.  
  
-Alors on va partir loin d'ici et.  
  
-On?Coupa Lily.Commenca on?  
  
-Je ne te laisserai pas toute seule.  
  
-Mais bon sang James!Il ta menacer ! Menacer!!  
  
Il sourit et dit :  
  
-Et alors?  
  
-Et alors??James!Si tu reste avec moi,il te tuera!  
  
-Je ne te laisserai pas tomber!  
  
-Laisse moi tomber!Pourquoi tu fais sa hein?  
  
-Les ami ses fait pour sa.  
  
-Tu te sent obliger hein?Et bien je suis une grande fille et je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide!  
  
Elle se leva de son lit,mit les pied par terre et se leva.Elle marcha hors de la chambre,les jambes tremblante,et marcha vers les escalier.James la suivait en arrière.Elle descendit une marche,mais ses jambes ne la supportant plus flanchèrent.Elle lâcha un crie quand elle tomba par en avant.James fut rapide comme l'éclair.Il l'attrapa par la taille mais fut entrainé dans la chute.Il déboulaire les escalier et ,en bas,James réussi a mettre Lily sur lui,a la chute finale.  
  
Lily avait fermer les yeux,et quand elle les ouvrit,les yeux chocolat qui la faisait craquer au par avant,la regardèrent avec inquiétude.  
  
-Ca va?demanda James,sa voix pleine d'inquiétude.  
  
-oui.  
  
Elle remarqua qu'elle était par-dessus lui.Puis,elle rougit violament quand elle s'appercut dans qu'elle position elle était.Elle avait déjà été sur lui plein de fois,mais pas de cette manière la!  
  
Elle était coucher sur le ventre.Sentant ses muscle.Il avait les bras autour de sa taille et elle tenait son torse.Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux.  
  
L'électricité passa entre eux et James se releva un peu,ne quittant Lily des yeux et ne la lâcha pas n'ont plus.Il se redressa doucement,la mit entre ses jambe écartillé. Il se regardait toujours,ne se quittant des yeux.  
  
James approcha sa tête proche de celle de Lily,mais elle se releva tout de suite.Il fit de même mais la prit par la taille et la rapprocha de lui.  
  
Il lui toucha le nez avec le sien.Frôla ses lèvres,y laissant une délicieuse odeur.Il la regarda,puis l'embrassa tendrement,et arrêta la regardant a nouveau.  
  
Elle le regardait,jamais ,jamais John ne l'avait prit ainsi,embrassé tendrement.Elle n'avait jamais eu de tendresse avec lui.Mais ce que James lui faisait..elle aimait sa.Alors elle lui embrassa la joue et ensuite la bouche.  
  
Tout deux avait des papillons fous dans le ventre.Tout deux aimait ce que l'autre lui faisait.Tout deux s'amaient.. Et ils le savaient maintenant.  
  
Le matin.  
  
James se réveilla, et fut accueille par une Lily endormie.Il sourit.Elle avait les cheveux qui lui tombait dans la figure.Elle c'était endormie sur  
son torse.Et ses cheveux était partout dessus.Il se pencha et senti ses cheveux.Il lui donna un baiser sur le front.Elle soupira et un sourire se  
dessina sur ses lèvres.Lui,la comtanpla.Il aimait se réveiller ainsi.Et  
voulait toujours se réveiller ainsi.  
  
Lily s'étira et ouvrit les yeux,pour voir son torse.Elle sourit et lui  
donna un baiser dessus et se leva pour lui en donner un sur la bouche.  
  
-Bien dormie , beauté ?demanda t-il.  
  
-Hummm oui.dit elle.  
  
Ils levèrent un peut plus tard et Lily alluma la radio.James était en bas et Lily faisait la chambre en chantant.  
  
Love took me by the hand, Love took my by surprised, Love led me too you. And love open up my eyes.  
  
And I was drifting away like a drop in the ocean and now I realized that, Nothing has been has beautiful, As when I saw heaven's skies, In your eyes.  
  
And everytime I drifted away, I lose myself in you, And now I see I can be me, In everything I do.  
  
Love took me by the hand, Love took me by surprise,  
  
And I was drifting away like a drop in the ocean , And now I realized that nothing has been has beautiful, As when I saw heaven's skies, In your eyes, In your eyes...  
  
Cette chanson,disait ses quatre vérité.L'amour l'avait prit par surprise mais..avec lui elle pouvait être elle-même dans tout ce qu'elle faisait.  
  
Elle descendit en bas ,alla dans le bureau de James et dit :  
  
-m'accorderiez vous cette danse Monseigneur ?dit elle en lui faisant la révèrence.  
  
-Mais bien sur Milady.Laissez moi seulement mettre un peu d'ambiance.Il alluma la radio et s'arrêta sur un poste.  
  
-Madame..dit il en lui prenant la main.  
  
La chanson commenca et ils se mirent a danser.  
  
Love wandered inside, Stronger than you , Stronger than I, And now that it has begun, We cannot turn back, We can only turn into one...  
  
-C'est déjà fait,murmura James et Lily rie.  
  
I won't ever be too far away to feel you, And I won't hesitate at all, Whenever you call, And I'll always remeber, The part of you so tender, I'll be there to catch you fall, Whenever you call,  
  
Lily soupira et mit sa tête sur la poitrine James qui se pencha et l'embrassa.  
  
And I'm truly inspired, Finding my soul, There in your eyes, And you have opened my heart, And lifted me inside, By showing me yourself, Undisguised.  
  
James ce mit a chanter avec la chanson:  
  
And I will breathe for you each day, Comfort you trough all the pain, Gently kiss your fear away, Mmmmmm, You can turn to me and cry, Always understant that I Give you all that I am inside.  
  
And I won't be too far away to feel you, And I won't hesitate at all, Whenever you call....  
  
La chanson se termina et ils arrêtèrent de danser,ils se regardèrent dans les yeux et James lui dit :  
  
-Je t'aime Lily.Je ne laisserai plus personne te faire du mal.Et comme la chanson le dit,tu peut me faire confiance,je serai toujours la pour toi.Quand tu voudras.  
  
Lily pleurait.Des larmes de joies.Elle l'embrassa et dit :  
  
-Je le sais.  
  
Et s'embrassèrent de nouveau.  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
réponse au review :  
  
ARANEL MORTICA BACK : de rien !merci a toi !  
  
LUNATICCA : Ta raison,ses des chose qui malheureusement arrive dans la vie.Mais la je me meterai pas a faire la morale !lol !  
  
MONA-POTTER : VOILAAAAAAA !!!LOL !  
  
MARY-EVY :merci beaucoup !pour la fic de maloulou ,je peut te la donner en anglais,si tu lis en anglais,moi j'ai pas pu me retenir alors je suis aller voir !!dit le moi et jva ta donner.  
  
HERMIDARK : merci beaucoup ! oh fidele amie ...HAHAHAHAHAHA !! LUNE NOIRE : ouais sa manque d'entousiasme ton affaire(regard sévère a la McGonagall)BEN NON JE BLAGUE !!  
  
AMY EVANS : toi aussi tu est une fidele revieuwueuse..euh sa s'écrit surement pas comme sa mais merci ! 


	5. La fin de la douleur

La fin de la douleur.  
  
Le matin ce leva de nouveau ,comme Lily et James.  
  
-Lily,dit James en mettant son pull d'auror,On part ce soir.Alors tu fais les valises ok?  
  
-Pas de problème!dit elle.  
  
Alors il parti travailler.Pendant ce temps ,elle , faisait les valise.  
  
Dans l'après-midi les valise était faites.  
  
Vers le souper elle entendit un CRAC de transplanage.Croyant que James était revenu de son travail, elle courut en bas,joyeuse.  
  
-Oh James! Dit elle en descendant les marches , tu es enfin arriver!Je suis vraiment contente de te voir!  
  
-Mais moi aussi..dit une voix.  
  
Lily leva les yeux.Son sourire s'évanoui.  
  
-Jonh..murmura t-elle.  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
-Salut les gars a demain! Cria James.  
  
-Bye le pro! Cria un de ses amis.  
  
James commença a s'en aller.Il pensait a Lily.Il avait un sentiment..il ne savait pas vraiment ce que c'était mais.sa ne pouvait être rien de bon.Il poussa cette pensée de coter et continua a marcher.  
  
-HEY JAMES ATTENDS! Cria son meilleur ami, Sirius Black.  
  
-Quoi? Dit James en se retournant.  
  
-Quelqu'un vient de transplaner chez toi!  
  
-Ah oui? Et tu sais c'est qui?  
  
-Ouais. Un gars du nom de.Jonh Sullivan tu connais?  
  
James lui tourna le dos et parti a courir.Il ignora Sirius qui lui criait après,ignora les gens qui poussaient des jurons parce qu'il leurs fonçaient dedans.Tout ce qui le préoccupait pour le moment c'était Lily. Elle était avec se maniaque et il devait aller l'aider.  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
-Mais..que fait tu ici?? Dit-elle.  
  
-Mais,je viens chercher ma femme irremplaçable! Dit il.A moins que tu ne m'aille déjà remplacer toi.  
  
Que devait-elle lui dire? Si elle lui disait oui, il allait la frapper. Si elle disait non et partait avec lui, il allait la frapper de nouveau.Elle décida de lui dire la vérité.Elle rassemble tout son courage de Gryffondor et lui dit :  
  
-Tu n'est plus mon mari!Je ne t'aime plus!Je t'ai remplacer par quelqu'un qui ne me ferra jamais de mal!Qui ne frappera pas!Je t'ai remplacer par James Potter!Que j'aime pour vrai!  
  
Il avait les sourcils froncer.Il avança vers elle menaçant.Mais elle ne bougea pas.Elle était décider de lui montrer qu'elle existait.Qu'elle comptait,qu'elle pouvait elle aussi être forte.  
  
Il la frappa au visage. Elle tomba par la brutalité du coup.Et ,au grand étonnement de Jonh,elle ce releva et lui cracha au visage.  
  
-JE NE SUIS PLUS LA PETITE FILLE PEUREUSE! TU NE ME FAIT PLUS PEUR! Lui cria t-elle rageuse.  
  
Et comme pour faire rentré ses mots dans la tête de son ex-mari elle le frappa en pleine figure.Lui ne tomba pas,mais quand il releva la tête ,il avait des coupures d'ongle sur la peau.  
  
Il leva sa main,et essuya le sang.Mais le sang continua a couler.Lui regardait Lily avec de la haine, Lily avec défi.Il avança de nouveau et plongea sur elle.Elle se poussa et il tomba par terre.Elle couru a l'intérieur de la cuisine et prit un couteau.  
  
Il revint a la charge et elle pointa le couteau vers lui.  
  
-Un pas et je te tue. Dit elle.sa main tremblait.  
  
Il regarda le couteau,et puis son visage.  
  
-Tu vas vraiment me tuer Lily? Dit il rieur.  
  
Il s'avança.Il arrêta a quelque millimètre d'elle.Le couteau lui touchait le ventre.Il mit sa main sur celle de Lily .  
  
-Alors vas-y.Tue moi.  
  
Mais elle ne fit rien.  
  
-TUE MOI ALLER!!cria t-il en levant les bras pour la frapper de nouveau.Lily cria et planta le couteau dans son ventre.Il arrêta.Le temps passa trop lentement,comme suspendu.Il regardait Lily,le regard plein de surprise.  
  
-Jamais plus ,tu ne me feras du mal.lui murmura t-elle.  
  
-Pourquoi,tu me fait sa..lui murmura t-il.Je t'aime.  
  
Il la serra dans ses bras et tomba sur le sol avec elle,couvert de sang.Lily n'essaya même pas de se relever.Elle ne clignait même pas des yeux.Elle s'évanoui ,a ses coter.  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
James apparu chez lui,il avait penser a transplaner au dernier moment.Il courra chez lui et vit un homme étendu dans la cuisine.Il y courut de toute ses forces.Il se précipita toute de suite sur l'homme,il y avait du sang partout.  
  
Il le souleva et la son c?ur arrêta de battre.  
  
Lily, sa Lily, était étendu par terre,pleine de sang.  
  
''non,non,non,non! S'il - vous - plaît , faite que je rêve!''  
  
Il la souleva doucement et elle ouvrit les yeux doucement.  
  
-James ? murmura t-elle.  
  
Il lui sourit a pleine dents.Il la prit dans ses bras et pleura.Le célèbre Auror James Potter,pleurait dans sa cuisine.  
  
-James? Mais..pourquoi tu pleure? Demanda Lily en lui frottant le dos.  
  
-J'avais cru que je t'avais perdu pour toujours.  
  
Elle le serra dans ses bras et ils s'embrassèrent.Alors tout fut pour le mieux pour tous les deux depuis se jour.  
  
Jusqu'à ce que Voldemort viennent tout gâcher.  
  
POÈME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Je t'avais aimer plus que tout,  
  
Mais moi, tu ne me voyais que comme un jou-jou.  
  
Tu croyais que j'étais faible, Alors tu me battais.  
  
Mais j'en eu assez ,  
  
Et j'ai été voir ailleurs,  
  
Et la j'ai trouver mon c?ur,  
  
J'ai trouver celui qui ne me ferais jamais du mal,  
  
Trouver celui qui est normal.  
  
Mais tu mas retrouver,  
  
Et je t'ai prouver ,  
  
Que je pouvais exister.  
  
Je t'ai dit que je n'avais plus peur de toi,  
  
Et enfin,je t'ai tuer,moi  
  
Je tremblais devant toi.  
  
J'avais peur de toi.  
  
Mais mon autre amour,  
  
Ma prouver que lui ne me ferais jamais sa,  
  
Et enfin je suis heureuse.  
  
FIN!  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Ben voila c la fin! Je crois que vous saviez déjà qu'il n'y aurait pas trente chap hein?anyway dite moi si vous aimer! Et lisez ma fic :  
  
SI MA VIE AVAIT ÉTÉ AINSI!  
  
Et faite attention a mes 2 autre fics :  
  
L'INTERDIT  
  
Et  
  
APPRÉCIER LA VIE.  
  
MAINTENANT U REVIEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!  
  
Titou : moi aussi j'ai lu le cinq!!Ctait vraiment bon hein?Mais c chien tu sais qui.ben voila et merci!  
  
Mary-Evy; merci beaucoup!!et le titre c LESSON FOR LIFE de CAITLYN1. Ya un commencement a tout!!  
  
Hermidark : lol! Merci!!  
  
Lunnatica : lol!Ouais j'aurais pas aimer voire le scène!!! Merci!!  
  
Amy Evans : Plaisir ma vieille! =D  
  
Caramel : BINGOOOOOOOOO!lol!!!!!!!!  
  
Aranel morticia black : Un peu mais je m'en fou!Prend tout ton temps!lol!Moi je suis vite parce que les idées je les chercher pas, elle me saute en pleine face!lol!  
  
Mona-Potter : Tu sentais les feelings??? Ma ptite cochonne...LOL!  
  
Littledevil5 : HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! JRIT DTA FACE LOL! BABE!!!  
  
Coccinelle-Rouge13: Ta raison!!! VIVE L'AMOUR!HÉHÉHÉHÉÉHÉHÉ ! 


End file.
